Secret Choice
by CSINYmanic
Summary: A secret kept for so long can never stay secret for long. How long can Danny and Lindsay keep theirs. The rating was upped for later chapters.
1. Close Call

**A/N: THIS IS NEW FAN FIC. THERE ARE NO SPOILERS THIS IS JUST PURE IMAGINATION OF WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED AFTER EPISODE 18 OF SEASON 3.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.**

It had been three months after the hostage situation at the warehouse and the lab being blown up and things were back to normal. The lab had been fully repaired and the cases kept coming.

The team had several different ones since then including a professional assassin and Mac's 333 stalker.

It was a warm Tuesday morning and the team were gathering in the break room to receive their cases. They were all there except for Danny and Lindsay. No one in the lab knew the extent of their relationship but they all had suspicions including Mac. He suspected something from the day of the hostage situation when Danny and Lindsay swapped shifts but he didn't mind as long as they kept it out of the lab which they did.

But no one would have expected what was to come.

The pair finally arrived at the lab and ran to the break room both a little out of breath.

"Where have you two been?" Asked Mac.

"Sorry were late. But traffic was murder. I was on my way back from my parents place so I picked Lindsay up from her apartment on my way here." Replied Danny who was still out of breath.

"Then why do you two look like you just ran a marathon." Asked Stella from her chair next to Mac.

"Because the stupid elevators are down that's why Stella." By this time Lindsay had recovered enough to reply.

It was at that time that Stella noticed something shiny on Danny's finger as he slid his hand into his pants pocket.

"DANNY. SHOW ME YOUR HAND!" Stella said in her authoritive tone.

"What?" Replied Danny.

"I said show me your hand."

He lifted his right hand to her and she scowled. "Your left dumbass" she said.

He pulled his left hand out of his pocket and showed her it.

Stella had a confused look on her face.

"What's the matter Stella?" Asked Mac who had also a confused look on his face.

"I thought I saw. Never mind." She replied.

With that Mac handed the team their assignments. Hawkes and Stella had a DB in central park while Danny and Lindsay had a possible suicide at the Plaza.

They all left the room but before Danny and Lindsay left she turned to him and said "That was too close. We need to be more careful or our secret could come out."

"I know. I know but it's hard and I wish we didn't have to sneak around." He replied.

"I know it's hard but we both agreed when we got married that this was for the best until wear ready."

"I love you, you know that right." He asked.

"I think last night answers your question Mr Messer." She replied with a cocky grin.

"Your right Mrs Messer." He answers and he takes his wedding ring out of his pocket and puts it on his dog tag chain around his neck.

They then walk out of the break room and head for the Plaza.

**A/N: NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON.**


	2. Suspicion, Close Call 2 and Parents

**

* * *

A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

Chapter 2

In Central Park Stella and Hawkes were busy examining their murder victim when Stella decided to speak.

"I'm telling you I saw a ring on Danny's finger."

"Well he didn't have one Stel." Replied the former ME.

"There is something going on. Have you noticed that Danny and Lindsay arrive at the lab together a lot?" She asked.

"Now that you mention it. You remember the case at the statue of liberty when Mac returned from London?"

"Yes."

"Well when Lindsay was explaining that spray on condom for Danny and me. After she finished I went to tell Mac her findings and I happened to turn around to see Lindsay put the spray can in Danny's pocket." He stated.

At this time Det. Don Flack approached the pair of CSI's.

"Too much information, Sheldon." He stated.

"What about you Flack? You noticed anything between Danny and Lindsay." Asked Stella.

"Well during the hostage situation, Lindsay was extremely agitated and concerned about Danny." He replied.

"There is something going on. And it's about time we know what it is." Stella demanded.

_

* * *

The Plaza Hotel_

Danny and Lindsay pulled up and got out of their Avalanche.

They walked into the lobby and were greeted by Det. Jessica Angell.

"Morning Jess, What we got?" Asked Lindsay.

"Guy landed in the fountain. People suspect he jumped from the top floor. Just need you to confirm that." Angell stated.

"Linds, you take the top floor I'll handle the body." Said Danny.

"Shivelry from you Messer. Has hell frozen over?" Angell stated with a smirk.

"Funny" Was the only reply he gave.

After that Danny and Lindsay set about doing their work while Angell finished her interviews.

About twenty minutes later Lindsay came down to the lobby and walked across to Danny and Jess who had finished with the body and the witnesses.

"Found proof of suicide." She stated holding up an evidence bag containing a suicide note from the vic. "I'll get it to QD (Questioned Documents) to confirm."

"Well if Sid agrees on COD then weal rule it as a suicide." Replied Danny

"Great, which means you don't need me so I'll see you later." Said Angell. And with that she headed back to her stationhouse.

_

* * *

Back At The Crime Lab_

"Hey Montana" Danny said as he caught up to her in the hall. "QD confirmed the note as authentic and Sid said that COD was consistent with suicide."

"Great, that means I can get to my appointment on time, you excited?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's just hope that we can have one." He replied.

"OK. I'll see you tonight and weal order in and watch a movie."

Just as she was leaving he grabbed her arm.

"Listen what ever the outcome I love you." He said.

"I know".

_

* * *

At Lindsay's Doctors Office_

"Well Mrs Messer I'm glad to say that all the tests show positive results." The doctor stated.

"Thank you so much." She replied ecstatic.

It was then that she heard a familiar voice screaming at the nurse outside the room.

"I DON'T CARE IF HE IS WITH A PATIENT. I NEED TO SEE HIM NOW!"

At that moment Lindsay knew it was Stella and she began to panic.

"Doctor that's one of my co-workers. They don't know about my marriage and I don't want to explain this to them so can I go out the back way?" She asked.

"Very well. But make sure you make another appointment in two weeks." Replied her doctor.

"Thanks." She stood and left through the back door and out the alley and headed home.

_

* * *

Back At Danny & Lindsay's Apartment_

"Hey how'd it go?" Danny asked as his wife entered.

"Fine but I was almost caught by Stella." She said. "Why was she at my doctor's office today?"

"Maybe her vic went to your clinic." Said Danny.

"Yeah maybe." She said.

"So?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant. Wear going to be parents!" She said, (well almost yelled).

At that moment she ran to him and jumped up into his arms ad kissed him with a fierce passion.

As they broke apart breathless he said "Weal eat and watch the movie in bed I think."

And with that he took her to the bedroom.

**A/N: THE NEXT CHAPTER MAY TAKE ME A BIT TO UPLOAD BUT I WILL PUT IT UP BY THE END OF THE WEEK. PROMISE.**


	3. Wedding Memory

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

The next morning the sun shown through the blinds and caused him to stir. When Danny looked around the room he saw what he believed to be the most amazing sight in the universe. His beautiful, sweet, loving and now pregnant wife.

Today was a very special day. It was their four month wedding anniversary and the reason for it being so special was because on their one month anniversary was the night of the hostage situation and on their two and three month anniversary they had to work double shifts.

But Danny and Lindsay both chose to take some time off from work for this one.

As he stared at her he remembered the day before their wedding.

_**

* * *

(flashback)**_

_Danny walked into the court room and saw her on the witness stand. He sat down and she finally had the strength to finish her testimony._

_As they left the courtroom Lindsay turned to Danny and said "I can't believe you came all this way to Montana for me."_

"_I did it for one simple reason. I love you Lindsay Monroe." He replied._

_They walked out of the courthouse and she asked him to walk with her to a small park. When they got their, they found a bench that was dedicated to her friends. When she sat she asked him if they could talk. They talked for two hours and then she finally stated._

"_Danny. I found that today I have never loved anyone like I have loved you and I want to be with you forever."_

"_Me too. So why don't we get married today?" He asked._

_The only response he got was her grabbing him and kissing him passionately._

"_Yes." She responded when they broke apart._

_They got up and started to head for a cab when he asked her "You know any good jewellers around here?"_

"_There's one owned by an old friend of mine. Why?" She Asked._

"_Because I want to get you the perfect rings." He replied._

_About half an hour later they arrived at the jewellers and Danny bought a diamond engagement ring and a platinum gold wedding band which he had inscribed for her. It said 'My Montana Forever'._

_Lindsay got one for him and also had it inscribed. 'My Stanton Island Cowboy'._

_They then went back to Lindsay's parent's farm and she explained what she and Danny were doing. With her parents being sceptical they noticed their daughter happier than she had ever been. They finally gave their blessing and Lindsay's father Alex Monroe called his friend Father Robert Carter. At the church Lindsay wore her sister's wedding dress and Danny was given Alex's tux._

_The ceremony was short and sweet but they were finally together, forever._

_After they got back to the farm Lindsay and Danny both agreed that they should keep their marriage a secret until they were ready to tell everyone._

_They had too have their honeymoon later when they could get time off work but for now Danny had to get back to New York._

_**(end flashback)**_

* * *

Danny decided to get up out of bed and go make some breakfast for Lindsay.

She awoke and found the bed empty and a sudden feeling of dread came over her. She got out of bed and pulled on Danny's shirt and ran out of the bedroom. When she exited the room she heard him say.

"Whoa. Slow down cowgirl."

She was relieved that he was here.

"I thought that you decided to give me another 'snow day'." She said.

"I wouldn't do that without telling you. I learned my lesson the last time." He replied.

She walked over to him and they hugged each other.

"You know that it's gonna' be harder to keep our secrets now that were having a baby." He stated.

"I know. But weal worry about it later. So what have you planned for our wedding anniversary?" She asked.

* * *

At The Crime Lab

"Stella. Can I see you for a second?" Mac asked as she walked past his office.

"Sure." She replied.

"Why are you going to accounting about Danny and Lindsay's payment methods?" He asked.

"Something is going on Mac, you can't deny it."

"That doesn't give you the right to go into their payment methods." He replied.

Stella knew what she was doing was wrong but something inside her told her she was on the right track.

**

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will deal with just after Ollie Barns and Lucy Scott are arrested in 'Child's Play'**

**My version will take on a different path to what happened in the show.**


	4. Comfort

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

Today was two weeks after their anniversary and it was one of the worst days on Danny Messer's life. Ruben Sandavol, Danny's neighbour's son had been killed.

When Danny and Lindsay got home that day he had been a mess. As they entered their apartment he finally spoke.

"I was supposed to protect him not get him killed." He said as he sat on the couch.

"Danny, this is not your fault. It was a terrible accident." She explained

"He turned away from her and said "How can I be trusted to take care of our child for its life if I can't look after one small boy for a couple of hours?"

And that's when he felt it. A searing pain on his cheek as Lindsay slapped him hard.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME DANNY! You are a good man. What happened today you could not have been your fault. You will be an amazing father to our child and I believe that, you should to."

He then collapsed into her arms and broke down. As his cries lessened she made him look at her.

"Danny I'm here for you and if you need to use me. I don't care a long as I get back my husband and the man that I love."

She then got up and then led him to the bedroom where she comforted him and helped him through this.

* * *

The next morning Lindsay was in the kitchen making breakfast when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry about last night I didn't want you to see me weak." He said into her ear.

She turned to face him and said. "I didn't mind as long as I got you back. I love you and you know I can help you through this." He did know as Lindsay also suffered a terrible loss in her past.

"I know and I love you too." He replied.

After they ate breakfast Lindsay was getting ready for work.

"What time are you in?" She asked.

"My shift starts at noon so before I come in I'll check in on Rikki and see how she's doing."

"OK. I'll see you at work." She said as she left.

* * *

A little later Danny walked to Rikki's door and knocked on the door.

"Hold on." He heard her call.

She opened the door to see him standing there.

"Hey Danny, come in." She said.

Danny walked into her apartment and sat down on her couch.

"How you doin'?" He asked.

"I'm getting there but it's hard." She said as she sat beside him.

"If you need anything just ask either Lindsay or myself and we'll help anyway we can."

"You, can help me Danny." With that she leaned in and kissed him.

He pulled away violently and got off the couch.

"No! Rikki look. I am sorry about Ruben but I can't do that for you. I love my wife and I can't do that to her." He said as he opened the door. "I'm sorry." He said as he left for the lab.

In the back of her mind Rikki Sandavol deserved more.

**A/N: **


	5. Secret Out

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

When Danny entered the lab he walked straight to his and Lindsay's shared office.

As he entered she turned to face him and saw the look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"When I went to see Rikki she kissed me." He explained.

"WHAT!!" She all but yelled.

"Will you keep it down, I don't think the dead heard you in the morgue." He said.

"Well it's not often that you hear that your husband was just kissed by another woman."

"Look I'm sorry but I pulled away from her as soon as she did it and I told her that I wasn't willing to do that to you." He said trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry. It's just a surprise." She said.

"I know. Look Lindsay I think it's time that we told Mac about the baby." He said.

"What brought that on?" She asked.

"I don't want you out in the field anymore." She began to interrupt him but he stopped her and continued. "I would not be able to take it if something happened to you and the baby. I just want you to be safe."

"I tell you what. We'll tell him and the team when I'm three months along and then we'll talk about it."

"OK." He replied knowing that he was not going to get anything more out of this.

* * *

One month's later Lindsay was in her Third month of her pregnancy and thankfully she did not have that much morning sickness.

Today was a special day for them as they were going to tell the team everything.

Danny and Lindsay had learned of what Stella had been doing over the past month and could not believe it. Stella had followed them three or four times after work. She had been digging through newspapers and even hired a PI to try and dig something up.

Ultimately she had failed to gain any info and Danny and Lindsay felt that they had better put her out of her misery before she completely lost it.

They had all agreed to go to Sullivan's for drinks tonight. They were all leaving the building and walking to the front door when a woman came running up and jumped into Danny's arms and kissed him passionately. He tried to get her off but her grip was extremely tight.

It was then that Lindsay pulled her off of him and yelled "GET AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND RIKKI!!"

"HUSBAND" Came the cries from the team behind them.

Ricky Sandavol stumbled back and then lunged at Lindsay.

Lindsay fell to the floor and Rikki continued to hit her yelling. "HE OWES ME THIS AND HE'S MINE"

Flack ran over to the two women and pulled Rikki off of Lindsay and put her in cuffs.

While two uniforms came and took Rikki away, Danny helped Lindsay up to her feet.

"I think you two have some explaining to do." Mac said as he came up.

"Let's go to Sullivan's and we'll explain it." Danny replied.

* * *

The team left and headed to the bar. When they got there Danny told them about his trip to Montana and the wedding and how they wanted to keep it a secret until they were both ready.

"So I did see a ring on your finger that morning." Said Stella.

"Yes you did." Replied Danny.

"You had me looking like a crazy person, you know that.

"You are crazy Stell." Said Mac from across the table from her.

She through a napkin at him and glared at him.

When there drinks arrived Mac noticed that Lindsay was only drinking water.

"Lindsay. Is there something you want to tell us?" He asked.

"The reason we invited you guys out wasn't just about our marriage but also because I'm pregnant." She said.

At that moment the table erupted into cheers and congratulations were shared.

But unbeknownst to Danny and Lindsay things were going to get tougher.


	6. Missing

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

**I HAD TO EXPLAIN WHY LINDSAY WAS AWAY FROM DANNY IN THIS CHAPTER SO I USED THE REASON THE SHOW USED.**

It was now five months after the rest of the team had found out about Danny and Lindsay's marriage and pregnancy.

Lindsay was eight months pregnant and had left for Montana for two weeks to visit her family.

Today was the day that she was returning and Danny was looking forward to picking her up from the train station. Being as she was eight and a half months pregnant she had to take the train.

* * *

At this time Danny was in his office in the lab and finishing of some paperwork. Mac had agreed to let Danny do paperwork and lab work so that he would be able to pick Lindsay up that afternoon.

He was finishing up his last report when his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID which flashed 'Lindsay'. His face broke into a smile as he answered the phone. "Hey babe."

"Hey Danny. How's it going at work?" She asked.

"Not bad. Mac's lettin' me do paperwork so I can pick you up. How you feeling?"

"Board this train ride has nothing for me to do."

"Well when you get back how about I rent a movie and make a big meal for you? You can just sit back and relax."

"That sounds wonderful." She sighed over the phone.

At that moment Stella knocked on the office door.

"Danny you got the results from the red trace?" She asked as she walked into the office.

Danny held up his hand indicating one minute. Stella got the hint.

"I got to go now Linds I'll see you in a couple of hours. Love You." And with that he hung up the phone and turned to Stella.

* * *

On the train Lindsay sat in her seat continually trying to get comfortable, which was hard for her to do. She looked out of the window and sighed. _'Not long till I'm back home with Danny' _she thought.

A couple of rows behind her sat a person with one thing on their mind 'revenge'.

Lindsay was sitting peacefully, finally, but then felt the cold muzzle of a gun pressed against her side. She turned to see someone that she had hoped never to see again.

The person placed a note on the table in front of Lindsay which read.

'_Make a noise, you die._

_Any sudden movements, you die._

_I'm I clear?'_

Lindsay nodded her head and the person directed her to get up and follow. Lindsay did this and they both headed for the next empty carriage.

* * *

By this time the train had arrived in Grand Central and Danny was waiting in the main lobby to the station. Lindsay told him to wait there because she was not an invalid, just pregnant.

He sat waiting for ten minutes after the announcement of her train's arrival before he got up and headed for the platform but before he could he was called to the front desk.

When he got there he was handed a note addressed to him. I read:

_Det. Danny Messer._

_I have your wife and unborn child._

_You took something precious away from me._

_Now it's my turn to do the same to you._

_This baby is mine._

_You will not find me but you will find your wife's dead body soon._

_Thank you for this._

_Rikki._

Danny's eyes were flooded with tears and his heart broke into pieces.

Rikki Sandavol had his family.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Endgame

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

The next twelve hours were a total nightmare for Danny Messer as he sat in his office at the Crime lab. Mac and the others arrived at the station and began to search. Mac had sent Danny back to the lab to stay out of the way and it was literally killing him.

Adam had found out that Rikki had been taking midwife courses so it seemed that she intended to deliver the baby herself and who knows what would happen to Lindsay.

It was still two weeks before Lindsay's due date so Danny had an idea and logged onto his computer and checked police reports about missing drugs. Specifically the ones used to induce labour or that can induce labour.

Twenty minutes later Danny came running into Mac's office with a sheet of paper in his hand.

"I know where she is." He said.

"Who, Lindsay?" Stella asked.

"No, Rikki. There have been a number of thefts in drugs that can induce labour just outside of the city."

Mac read over the report and then walked out of his office to AV with Stella and Danny hot on his tail.

"Adam, check the power company records for this area." He said indicating to the location on the report.

Adam's check had produced the best result. A small diner had been drawing power for the last month and a half.

When the team, Flack and SWAT arrived they could see movement inside.

With snipers positioned on the rooftops across the street, the others got ready to storm.

After a quick reminder that there was a pregnant officer inside, they burst in.

The sight that Danny saw shook him to the core. Lindsay was lying on the floor and there was blood. Rikki was standing at the counter with a bundle in her arms.

"Linds, Babe, you ok?" Danny asked trying to get her attention.

Lindsay mumbled something incoherent as a reply. Hawkes moved to check on her and Danny inched closer to Rikki.

"Rikki?"

"I honestly thought it would be a boy. But look at our daughter Danny. Isn't she beautiful?" Rikki asked.

Danny held back his anger and decided to try something. He looked at Mac and from Mac's reaction Danny knew that Mac understood.

Danny holstered his gun and stepped closer to Rikki. "Yeah she is. Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Of course she's yours as well." Rikki said handing the baby to him.

Danny was amazed by his daughter but he couldn't waste time. He knew that his next actions would be critical.

Danny turned and began to hand the baby to Mac but then. "NO!!!" Rikki screamed.

Mac took the baby and handed her to Stella, meanwhile Rikki had Danny in a chock hold with a gun pointed at his head. Flack tapped hi radio twice to let the snipers no that when they had a shot to take it.

The next ten seconds past slowly for Danny and Lindsay as their eyes locked. Neither was listening to Rikki threats to kill Danny.

Danny mouthed the words 'I Love You' to Lindsay then pushed all his weight into Rikki slamming her against the window. The next thing Danny felt a sharp pain in his chest as the bullet ripped through Rikki then himself and he knew that he had saved his wife and child.

All that Lindsay saw was her husband fall to the floor in a lifeless heap before darkness overtook her.


	8. Loves Goodbye

**A/N: I OWN NOTHING**

The grave was surrounded by cops of the NYPD and stood at attention. All the officers were in their dress uniforms. The only people not were the family of the deceased and the wife dressed in all black.

Tears streamed down of the face of the wife as she held her newly born daughter close to her chest. The officers saluted as the casket of Detective Danny Messer into the ground. As the casket reached the bottom Lindsay Messer let her tears flow even faster as she cried for her fallen husband.

CSINY

On the hill over looking the cemetery, a man standing outside a black SUV with his head down. He turned to the man standing behind him and nodded his head. They got in the car and drove off as Danny Messer let the tears flow as he knew that he might not see his wife or daughter again.

**

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED IN: DISCOVERED BONES – A CSI:NY and Bones crossover.**


End file.
